Safe and sound
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Neřekneš ani slovo," přikáže Artuš Lancelotovi tiše, hlas naléhavý. „Víš, co se mu stane, pokud ho někdo obviní z používání magie." Merlin/Arthur preslash


Merlin je v bezpečí.

Artuš těžce polkne, hrdlo pořád ještě sevřené, protože tentokrát už to bylo tak blízko, a sevře uzdu tak silně, že mu kluby ruky zbělají. Na okamžik chce seskočit z koně a praštit pěstí do stromu nebo se otočit a vrátit se zase zpátky do toho napůl rozbořeného hradu, aby mohl znovu zabít ty, co to udělali, pomaleji a určitě mnohem bolestivěji, než bylo to, co se jim stalo doopravdy, ale Merlin je živý a v bezpečí a sedí na koni před ním, slabý a zraněný a v bezvědomí a Artuš ho musí jednou paží objímat kolem pasu, aby ho vůbec udržel vzpřímeně a někde ho cestou neztratil, i když jede sotva krokem. Ostatní rytíři, někde kousek za ním, jsou překvapivě potichu, jen občasné odfrknutí některého z jejich koní – nebo toho Merlinova, neosedlaného, kterého za sebou vede Gwaine – mu brání úplně zapomenout na jejich přítomnost. Nikomu z nich se nechce mluvit, jediné, co chtějí, je dostat se zpátky do Kamelotu, sehnat Merlinovi pomoc, protože oni všichni jsou Merlinovi přátelé, skoro až nesmyslně oddaní jednomu hubenému sluhovi, který ani nedokáže projít chodbou, aniž by zakopl o vlastní nohy, a Artuš si nedovede představit, co by se stalo, kdyby ho nenašli.

Nedokáže si představit, co by dělal on, kdyby ho nenašli včas, kdyby přišli pozdě. Jenže Merlin možná vůbec nepotřeboval jejich pomoc, možná si dokázal poradit sám, i když na to v žádném případě nevypadá, možná má jiné způsoby, jak se chránit, než meč, musí mít, protože –

Artuš potřese hlavou, protože na tom sotva záleží, rozhodně ne teď, když je Merlin tak drobný a bezvládný v jeho náručí, hubený tam, kde ho Artuš drží kolem pasu, opřený o jeho hrudník, takže Artuš může cítit každý jeho nádech. Merlinovy vlasy ho šimrají na krku tam, kde mu Merlinova hlava klesla na rameno, a Artuš se skoro nemůže nadechnout, protože stačilo tak strašně málo, aby o něj přišli.

Bez přemýšlení sevře Merlina pevněji – Merlin se ani nepohne a Artuš si není jistý, jestli má být rád, že mu tím neuváženým pohybem nezpůsobil další bolest, nebo si má dělat ještě větší starosti – a sklouzne dlaní výš, dokud pod prsty neucítí tlukot srdce, tlumený, ale pravidelný, stabilní. Až potom trhaně vydechne a na vteřinu zavře oči a dovolí si trochu se uvolnit.

Merlin bude v pořádku. Musí být, protože Merlin je vždycky v pořádku, jejich maskot pro štěstí, a Artuš už teď ví proč, samozřejmě, ale to nic nemění na tom, že Merlin, cokoli se mu stalo, vždycky přišel zpátky. S kulháním, někdy s novými jizvami a s výrazem, který křičí, že viděl něco hrozného, a někdy až po celých dnech a s hloupými výmluvami o tom, jak byl v krčmě, ale vždycky se vrátil a vždycky byl nakonec v pořádku a Artuš se na to už dávno naučil spoléhat.

Nemůže Merlina ztratit. Prostě nemůže.

„Měli bychom tady zůstat na noc, utábořit se," ozve se pár metrů za Artušem Leonův hlas, překvapivě váhavě, a Artuš chce nesouhlasit, protože přece musí dostat Merlina do Kamelotu co nejrychleji, aby mu Gaius mohl sundat všechny ty provizorní obvazy a opravdu se postarat o zranění, co mu způsobili ti zatracení banditi, protože Artuš a ostatní se sice snažili, ale nejsou tak zkušení a zruční jako starý odborník. Jenže se začíná stmívat a oni si za chvíli neuvidí pod nohy, a potmě budou moc snadný cíl. _Nemůžou_ pokračovat v cestě, ne teď, a i když se to Artušovi nelíbí, pro ně pro všechny bude nejbezpečnější utábořit se někde stranou cesty a rozdělat oheň, rozdělit si hlídky a zkontrolovat Merlinova zranění.

„Dobře," přikývne Artuš pomalu a někdo za ním si tlumeně oddychne, jako by očekával, že bude odporovat, možná se i hádat.

Artuš pobídne koně a sjede z cesty, mezi stromy, kde se budou moci skrýt, ostatní hned za ním, a nečekají dlouho, aby sesedli z koní hned, jak najdou vhodné místo pro tábor.

Bez rozkazů se rozběhnou na všechny strany, rozdělat oheň a ulovit něco k večeři a sundat přikrývky připevněné k sedlům, a Artuš jediný zůstane sedět na koni a kouše se do rtu, protože si není jistý, jak má pomoci Merlinovi, který je pořád ještě v bezvědomí, dolů. A pak se hned vedle něj objeví Lancelot, hlavu obrácenou vzhůru, a natáhne k Merlinovi paže, zcela beze slova, a Artuš na okamžik zaváhá, protože jak by mohl Merlina někomu svěřit, i kdyby jenom na chvíli? Jak by ho mohl právě v tuto chvíli _komukoli_ věřit, včetně svých vlastních rytířů, když byl Merlin před dvěma dny unesen bandou pitomých banditů, kteří ho odtáhli, zatímco Artuš a všichni ostatní byli příliš rozptýlení bojem, než aby dohlíželi na Merlina, který se měl zatraceně _schovat_? Jak by si mohl být jistý, co se honí hlavou jeho rytířům, když sotva mohl přiznat sám sobě, co vlastně viděl, když Merlina konečně našli?

Ale Lancelot k němu vyčkávavě vzhlíží, paže pořád natažené nahoru a Artuš nechce pustit Merlina z náruče (protože co kdyby se mu zase něco stalo?), jenže nějak ho z toho koně musí dostat dolů, a Lancelot je Merlinův nejlepší přítel a jistě by mu neublížil? Merlin s ním přece bude v bezpečí, na těch pár okamžiků, než sesedne i on, nebo ne?

Artuš trhaně přikývne a pomalu Merlina postrčí, tak, aby ho mohl Lancelot vzít za ramena, a společně ho sundají z koně, a Artuš seskočí a okamžitě Merlina zase vezme do náruče, jako dívku, zatímco někdo jiný, nejspíš Leon, odvede jeho koně.

Merlin je příliš lehký na dospělého muže a Artuš ho prakticky bez námahy donese až k čerstvě rozdělanému ohni a položí ho do trávy, na připravenou podložku na spaní, tak blízko k ohni, jak je rozumné, a potom si sedne vedle něj a položí si jeho hlavu do klína, protože se od něj nemůže odtrhnout.

Artuš se prsty lehce dotkne jeho čela, protože Merlin vypadá tak bezmocně, bílý v obličeji a s očima zavřenýma, vlasy na jednom spánku slepené krví. A několik zranění má po celém těle (a když ho našli, bylo jeho oblečení napůl roztrhané a oni ho museli převléct), pár krvavých ran, které nejsou ani tak život ohrožující jako bolestivé, a modřiny a roztržený ret, jako by se snažili dostat z něj nějaké informace a on odolával tak dlouho, jak jen dokázal, protože možná čekal, že ho Artuš přijde zachránit, že ho najde dřív, až to nevydržel a začal se bránit.

A Merlin se dokáže dobře bránit, tím si je teď Artuš jistý, protože když konečně našli ten hrad, kam Merlina zřejmě odvedli, a Artuš se ve slepé panice procpal mezi bojujícími rytíři a bandity, přímo do sklepení, dobře si vědom toho, že je tam až příliš velký klid, což znamenalo, že dali Merlinovi na okamžik pokoj, anebo už je mrtvý, první, co uviděl, byl Merlin, zraněný a zkrvavený a obklíčený čtyřmi nebo pěti vysokými muži, ale na nohou, bílý jako smrt, ale soustředěný, a Artuš zahlédl krátký záblesk zlata v jeho očích (protože Merlin byl – Merlin měl –), než se budova zatřásla (Merlin měl _magiimagiimagii_ ) a ze stropu začalo padat kamení, překvapivě dobře mířené na bandu zločinců, kteří skončili na zemi během několika vteřin. Artuš nevěřícně zíral, a pak se Merlinovi podlomila kolena a on se k němu bez přemýšlení rozběhl, aby ho zachytil, než upadne.

Skoro nevnímá, že jsou okolo další lidé, jeho muži, a jen se prsty probírá Merlinovými vlasy, jemně a jen na té nezraněné straně, zamyšlený, dokud si Lancelot pomalu, beze slova nesedne vedle něj, což je hloupé, protože čím víc lidí je okolo, tím větší risk to představuje pro Merlina, protože co když ho v tom hradě někdo viděl, někdo z rytířů – někdo kromě Artuše – co když někdo zahlédl –

Artušovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle a on jen těžko odolá potřebě vzít Merlina znovu do náruče, přitáhnout si ho k sobě, aby ho chránil, vyzvednout si ho na klín a obejmout ho, schovat ho, aby si byl jistý, že už se mu nemůže nic stát, a místo toho mu položí dlaň na tvář, trochu klidnější, když pod prsty cítí teplo Merlinovy kůže. Pořád živý, dokonce relativně v pořádku. Pořád po jeho boku.

„Viděl jsi ho, že ano?" zeptá se Lancelot tlumeně vedle něj a Artuš, možná poprvé od chvíle, co Merlina našli, odtrhne pohled od svého sluhy a podívá se na něj.

Lancelot sedí vedle něj, jedno koleno zvednuté, a dívá se na něj, výraz v obličeji jemný a chápavý a Artuš si s panikou uvědomí, že to byl Lancelot, kdo za nimi do toho sklepení přiběhl jako první, takže pokud někdo viděl, co se stalo, pokud někdo viděl to zlato v Merlinových očích, musel to být on, a chce ho zarazit, chce mu zakázat mluvit o tom, protože v Kamelotu není nic nebezpečnějšího než mít magii, a Artuš si není jistý, jestli by Merlina dokázal ochránit, ještě ne, určitě ne jako pouhý regent. Ale Lancelot mluví tiše a konejšivě a oči se mu třpytí a Artuš si vzpomene, že Lancelot byl Merlinův přítel mnohem dříve než jeho. Lancelot ho bude chtít ochránit, bude ochotný nechat si jeho tajemství pro sebe, jistě bude, dokud nebude bezpečné o tom mluvit nahlas.

„Vím, že jsi viděl, co udělal v tom sklepení," pokračuje Lancelot, když se přesvědčí, že nikdo jiný než Artuš není na doslech.

Artuš bezděky přejede prsty po Merlinově tváři, ale Merlin je pořád ještě v bezvědomí, možná ani ne tak zraněný jako vyčerpaný, „Neřekneš ani slovo," přikáže Artuš tiše, hlas naléhavý. „Víš, co se mu stane, pokud ho někdo obviní z používání magie."

„Samozřejmě, že ne," souhlasí Lancelot klidně. „Nikdy jsem nevěřil, že je magie špatná," pokračuje a Artuš mírně přikývne, protože Lancelot má pravdu, protože jak by magie mohla být vždycky špatná, když ji používá někdo tak dobrý jako Merlin?

Loajální, odvážný, překvapivě moudrý, milovaný Merlin.

„A ty dobře víš, že bys jen těžko hledal muže stejně loajálního jako Merlin."

Artuš si pobaveně odfrkne a souhlasně pokývá hlavou, protože Lancelot má pravdu. Merlin byl vždycky ten nejvěrnější sluha a rádce a nejlepší společník, nejdražší přítel, a možná o tolik víc než jen to, a Artuš ví, že udělá všechno, aby ho ochránil. Udrží jeho tajemství, i kdyby ho to mělo stát život, bude mlčet, pokud to tak bude lepší, a bude se za něj bít, pokud to bude potřeba. A jednou, až bude král, se zasadí o to, aby se změnily zákony a aby všichni jeho lidé mohli žít v míru, bez ohledu na to, jestli mají magii nebo ne, aby Merlin mohl žít, jak chce, a nemusel přitom skrývat, kým je.

Artuš se pro sebe pousměje a odhrne Merlinovi vlasy z čela. Ano, jednou se všechno změní. Ale to může počkat. Protože právě teď… právě teď je Merlin v bezpečí.


End file.
